1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to an apparatus and a method for therapeutically and prophylactically treating humans, animals and plants using static (“DC”) and time-varying (“AC”) magnetic fields (“MF”) that are selected by optimizing amplitude and waveform characteristics of a time-varying electromagnetic field (“EMF”) at target pathway structures such as molecules, cells, tissues and organs. An embodiment according to the present invention spatiotemporally configures MF to satisfy Larmor Precession conditions at the target pathway structure so that treatment can be provided for tissue growth and repair of humans, animals and plants. A method for configuring bio-effective EMF signals is provided, based upon the precise knowledge given by LP conditions of the effect of EMF upon a biological target. This knowledge is used to produce specific bio-response in the target. The method of construction of devices based upon LP conditions is given, including devices which directly employ the ambient EMF, including the geomagnetic field, as an integral component of the LP configured bio-effective field.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An important class of bio-effective EMF's exists including those due to static magnets having an amplitude and frequency of MF that are clearly too small to result in significant induced electric field (“IEF”) effects. The observed bio-effects and therapeutic efficacy of these EMFs must thus be due directly to the MF. It is suggested that specific combinations of DC and low-frequency AC MFs may be configured to enhance or reduce specific biological processes.
DC and AC magnetic fields in the 1 Gauss (“G”) to 4,000 G range have been reported to have significant therapeutic benefits for treatment of pain and edema from musculoskeletal injuries and pathologies. At the molecular level ambient range fields less than 1 G accelerated phosphorylation of a muscle contractile protein in a cell-free enzyme assay mixture. Fields ranging from 23 G to 3,500 G have been reported to alter the electrical properties of solutions as well as there physiological effects. At the cell level, a 300 G field doubled alkaline phosphatase activity in osteoblast-like cells. Fields in between 4,300 G and 4,800 G significantly increased turnover rate and synthesis of fibroblasts but had no effect on osteoblasts. Neurite outgrowth from embryonic chick ganglia was significantly increased by using fields in the range of 225 G and 900 G. Rat tendon fibroblasts exposed to 2.5 G showed extensive detachment of pre-attached cells, as well as temporarily altered morphology. A minimum MF gradient of 15 G/mm was required to cause 80% action potential blockade in an isolated nerve preparation. A series of studies demonstrated 10 G fields could significantly affect cutaneous microcirculation in a rabbit model. One of those studies showed a biphasic response dependent upon the pharmacologically determined state of a target.
Several double blind clinical studies using static magnets have been performed. A single 45 minute treatment using 300 G to 500 G fields reduced pain in post-polio patients by 76%. The magnets were placed on pain pressure points and not directly on a pain site. Discoloration, edema and pain were reduced by 40% up to 70% over a 7 day period post suction lipectomy. Pads containing arrays of 150 G to 400 G ceramic magnets were placed over a liposuction site immediately post-operative and remained over the site for 14 days. The outcome measures of fibromyalgia (pain, sleep disorders, etc.) were reduced by approximately 40% in patients who slept on a mattress pad containing arrays of 800 G ceramic magnets over a 4 month period. 90% of patients with diabetic peripheral neuropathy-received significant relief of pain, numbness and tingling using 475 G alternating pole magnetic insoles in a randomized, placebo-controlled crossover foot study. Only 30% of non-diabetic subjects showed equivalent improvement. Chronic lower back pain was not affected by application of a pad over the lumbar region having a geometric array of alternating pole 300 G fields for 6 hours/day, 3 times per week for one week.
The proven therapeutic efficacy of static MF devices and the wide range of bio-effects for low-frequency AC devices has resulted in the development of several models to explain the phenomena. Early observations of DC and AC magnetic field effects on calcium efflux and binding processes stimulated research into ion and ligand binding as the primary transduction pathway for a variety of observed effects. Early observations of amplitude windows and a dependence upon specific frequency and amplitude characteristics of DC and AC fields prompted the development of models predicting resonance conditions for particular combinations of fields. The ion cyclotron resonance (“ICR”) model shows that magnetic fields act directly on the classical trajectory of a charged ion or ligand. However that model has been said to be physically unrealistic based on the grounds that cyclotron motion could not occur in a viscous medium and that the diameter of the cyclotron orbit at observed field strength would be much larger than the total size of the biological target itself.
Reports of amplitude windows for AC magnetic fields led to the development of quantum mechanical ion parametric resonance (“IPR”) models that predict resonances. Those models appear to hold promise for predicting the location of resonances for combinations of AC and static magnetic fields. However one of the foremost objections to the predictive use of these models is that the numerical values produced depend critically upon factors such as the spherical symmetry of the Calcium (“Ca”) binding site. Small perturbations from this symmetry will produce very large deviations from theoretical predictions. This suggests that apparent resemblance between experimental and theoretical resonances may be coincidental. Observed resonances have been suggested to also involve complex combinations of different target ions and the involvement of charged lipids on the surface of liposomes.
Models involving classical Lorentz force avoid the difficulties inherent in the ICR and IPR models.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method that comprises controlling DC and ELF magnetic field effects by using a Larmor precession mechanism such that an effective acceleration, deceleration or inhibition of a number of physiological biochemical cascades, will occur.